Fairy Tails
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: A short oneshot with 3 stories as one. Mira, a high school teacher have been trying to pair up two of her students, Natsu and Lucy for months. She gets the perfect chance when she gives them an assignment to write their own stories. (Rated M to be safe) I don't own Fairy Tail (duh)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a oneshot I promised. Enjoy!**

Fairy Tails

Mira, a high school teacher at Fairy Tail High, was reading the assignments she made her students do. In the spirit of the school name, she made then all write their own fairy tale, well, any type of story when she heard some groans.

Her eyes bugged out when she read two of them. Natsu and Lucy wrote their fairy tales-er stories about each other. She's been trying to been get them together for months. She hatched a plan. Operation NaLu is a go.

The next class with the two of them, she handed back their assignments. But she "accidentally" handed each other's story to each other, if that made any sense. She basically switched their stories when handing them back. She pretended to be busy while Lucy and Natsu read their marks. They both got an A+ of course. She told them to go home and read the corrections she made.

* * *

Lucy went home happy. An A+ in Ms. Strauss's class. Don't be fooled, she's super Nice, but when it comes to marking, she's a demon.

When she got home, she flipped to the first page. "Dragon's Heart" by Natsu. She paled. This wasn't hers, it was her crush's. It couldn't hurt to peek right? So she did.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, their was a fearsome dragon named Natsu. He had huge, red wings that could blow away ten men with just twitch. He had sharp, pointy canines that could cut a man with just a graze. He had dark, defined claws that could puncture a man with just a poke. He blew hot, orange fire that could burn a man just by touching the ashes._

 _He was ruthless and feared by all. He was flying above his forest when he saw a girl. He swooped down and changed into his human form, salmon hair, onyx eyes, with a terrifying look._

 _When he approached the girl, he was breathless. She wasn't a girl, she was a perfect angel. Soft, tiny hands that were wrung together in front of her. Long, silky, blonde hair, pale, creamy skin, that rivaled the snow. Full, plump, red lips that would look good against his. But her eyes, oh her eyes were a different story. They were the perfect, chocolate brown. Full of kindness and compassion, that were staring directly into his._

 _His breath hitched. She spoke, in her soft angelic voice that he could listen to all day. "Hello, who are you?" He blinked. "I'm Natsu, y'know, the fearsome dragon" showing her his canines. He expected her to run away screaming. Her eyes merely twinkled. "Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy" "Lucy? As in the princess?" he mentally slapped his forehead. Of course, only someone as beautiful as her could be a princess._

 _She laughed. "Oh, even dragons know of the princess" he grinned. " of course, it's our job to steal them away" she giggled and held out her arms out. "Then take me away a mr. dragon" his grin widened. "You asked for it" he said, spreading his wings and grabbing her arms. She squealed._

 _He brought her to his secret hideout, giving her a tour. But their fun was short lived when she had to return to the castle. She came back the next day. And the next, and the next._

 _He stopped counting the days until she would stop coming, when she kissed him. With so much passion he was sure he would die. How funny, the most feared dragon dying, because of a princess' kiss. But it was no mere princess, it was Lucy, whom he had been in love with from day one._

 _He knew their forbidden love wouldn't last. But he couldn't help coming back for more. He didn't think it would be so soon when his father had a guard follow her out. He took her back the castle and he didn't see her for weeks._

 _On one lonely day, he couldn't take it anymore. He went to the castle and flew to her window, following her scent that he was addicted to. Her eyes widened when she saw him. She told him to go before the guards caught him._

 _But it was too late. They found him and tied him down. Instead of killing him, the king had a crueler plan, to freeze him in time. The king took ice that could not be melted, not even by a dragon's flame._

 _He sat there, frozen, unable to do anything but to watch Lucy come to his ice prison everyday, crying her heart out, then falling asleep until a guard came to take her to her room, pity in his eyes. He watched her become thinner and thinner, but she was beautiful nonetheless._

 _One unfaithful day, when Lucy fell asleep, she did not wake up. Not when the guard came, not when twenty more came, not when the king came, and not when Natsu did the unthinkable, melt the ice. Not even then did she wake up. She didn't wake up when he stabbed himself, clutching her hand, bleeding slowly to death. Nor did she wake up when he squeezed her hand giving her a pained smile and vowing to find her on the other side._

* * *

Lucy sat there, tears silently sliding down her face, shocked. Natsu... Loves her? No, it could be another Lucy, but which Lucy had blonde hair and chocolate eyes like hers?

* * *

Natsu was cheerfully walking home after basketball practice. He was quite happy with his mark that Ms. Strauss gave him. People barely got an A-, much less an A+.

When he got home he went to his room to read over any corrections Ms. Strauss might've made. He was surprised to find it was Lucy's. His crush. Embarrassment crept onto his cheeks at the thought of anyone reading his. He confessed his love to her in it. But would it hurt to read Lucy's? Just to save himself from any embarrassment if she likes someone else. Y'know, since he was going to confess.

"Impossible" by Lucy

* * *

 _I stared up at awe. The great and powerful God of fire, Natsu. He had pink hair. Which he insisted it was salmon. He had lips that were made for kissing. And onyx eyes that could make any girl melt on the spot. He was hot to put simply._

 _I do not, will not have a chance to be with him. It was impossible. I was a mere human while he was a powerful god. He barely glanced at me, much less date me. But I could dream._

 _I dreamed of him asking me out with a dozen red roses and a sheepish grin._

 _I dreamed of kissing me under the night sky, stars twinkling, over and over again, until I couldn't breath._

 _I dreamed of opening the door, late at night to see his grinning face, begging to come in._

 _I dreamed of cuddling in my bed, pressed against each other, slowly drifting off to sleep, his arms around my waist while I snuggled into his chest._

 _I dreamed of him running after me when I misunderstood what was going on with him and another girl. His face filled with hurt and panic._

 _I dreamed of him proposing to me, on one knee, holding a simple yet stunning diamond ring, hope and love in his eyes._

 _I dreamed that when we make love, and I yelp out in pain, he will be asking me if I'm alright, brow, furrowed with concern and worry. Reassuring him, glad he cares._

 _I dreamed that we watch as a young girl named Nashi ran around our little house, screaming as a young boy chased after her, holding ice._

 _I dreamed that he would be gripping my hand, tears streaming down his cheeks, while I was on my deathbed, promising to meet him in heaven._

 _I dreamed I would wake up in a place of pure whiteness, Natsu running towards me with tear stained cheeks, eyes, filled with relief._

 _But those are all dreams. In reality, all of that is impossible._

* * *

Natsu sat there, in shock. Lucy dreamed of them being together. And she thought she wasn't good enough. Tears threatened to spill at that thought.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He ran over to Lucy's house, not stopping when he bumped into someone, or when he tripped over a rock. He did not stop until he reached Lucy's house, knocking on the door, story in hand.

Lucy opened it with wide eyes as he held up a story, her story. His breath hitched when he saw her slowly lift up his story. They stood there in complete silence until Lucy pulled on his shirt, pushing their lips together.

Lucy closed her eyes. Natsu stared at her with wide eyes before melting into the kiss as well, arms wrapping around her waist. When she pulled back, he pulled her in for another. She pulled them in and shut the door, lips never disconnecting once. The rest was history.

* * *

A few days later, Mira nearly fell off her seat when she saw Natsu and Lucy walk into her classroom, hand in hand. She nearly squealed when Natsu bent down and whispered something in her ear, making her blush red. She nearly fainted when Natsu planted a quick kiss on her lips before going to his own seat. She wasn't sure when this happened, but there was something for sure, Operation Nalu was a success.


	2. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
